All For The Young Master
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: This takes place after chapter 94 in the manga (Finny has just been thrown out of the room) and what Finny does after that. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is something my friend wanted me to do. Well, kinda. She just wanted me to make a fanfic without Naruto in it. So, here it goes!

* * *

Finny

I can't believe it! Sebastian was able to throw me out? How? I'm the one with the superhuman strength. Does that mean he isn't human?

NO! I Won't Think Like That! He's always helped the young master! Why would something else help a human without getting something in return? Unless he is... NO! I hope not! Besides, what would he be? I was stronger than one of the werewolves! He had come to attack the young master one the way over here (I didn't tell anyone, didn't want them to worry) and I was able to hit him away with only one punch! And the only thing that the stories say that are stronger than werewolves are demons, vampires are right about the same. Does that mean Sebastian is a demon? But he always does what's best for the Young Master… no. I just have to find out for sure. I can punch through the door if he's locked it! And the only reason he would have locked it would be if he's doing something to Ciel!

I got up and walked to the door. All I have to do is test the handle. If it's locked, Ciel's in danger. If it isn't, there's a chance he's safe. All I have to do is pull.

No…. It's locked…. I can feel my anger rising as the urge to kill that…. bastard gets stronger.

The door shattered with one punch and I stormed in. All I can see of Ciel is his eye. The rest of him is covered in darkness… and that isn't even his eye color! Sebastian - that bastard! - was the source of the blackness. And his hand wasn't covered with it's normal glove. A seal of some sorts placed on the back of it.

"CIEL!" I didn't think, just acted. The only thing going through my head was 'Save Ciel! Save him!' And with that I jumped into the darkness and took him into my arms.

And all I heard were screams. There were the screams of a younger Ciel as well as many other people that I don't know. I also saw what had happened to him when he had gone missing. And it terrified me. If this is what he was reminded of when all of the craziness happened, then I don't - didn't before either, just so you know - blame him for falling in on himself. This is too much for anyone, what, with his best friend being 'sacrificed' and all. The promise of protection and love being broken as soon as the poor boy was taken away.

"Ciel, I'll never leave you. No matter what, even if I die, a part of me will always be there. Just don't be consumed by that demon! I don't think your contract has been fulfilled so he has absolutely no right! Ciel, Stop Him!" This is difficult - commanding the Young Master - but, if it saves him, it's worth it.

"F-Finny? I-is that y-you?" the small voice of Ciel called out to me.

"Yes Young Master."

"Do you really think I can stop him?"

"Yes, I do. Just give him a command." It's completely true. I have full faith in Ciel. I just don't know if that will really work. I truly don't know much about demon contracts.

"... Alright. Sebastian, I command you to stop this. The contract has not yet been fulfilled." As Ciel spoke he seemed to have gained more confidence. He also regained the commanding look in his eye that demanded people to submit to him. All in all, he was back to the Ciel that I had known for the past 2 years(1).

The darkness receded a bit before moving forwards again, this time it seemed to target me!

"Young Master, it would seem that not feeding for three years made it hard to control my power. You just might have to sacrifice this boy." I could hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice, but it also as if he was wanting to force Ciel to do something… I wonder what.

"Sebastian! You may not eat Finnian!" There was anger in Ciel's voice! He also seemed a little scared….

"Then I just have to change him, don't I? He already has so much demonic energy in him… you must chose, Young Master. Shall he become a demon, or food." So that's what it is, huh? But why's the Young Master looking at me? Ohhh, does he want me to decide? I'll just smile at him.

I gave him a - hopefully - kind smile with closed eyes. "Ciel, I trust you completely. Do what you think would be best." What ever helps the Young Master the most is what I want. Nothing more and nothing less. "You chose."

Ciel looked away from me and towards the traitor. "Sebastian, I command you to…."

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! CLIFFHANGER! What do you think he's gonna do? I think it should be obvious.

1- I don't know if this is right, so it's a guesstimate.

Bye bye lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, my computer and phone are broken (computer has a virus and phone... I don't even know) so I have no idea when these stories are going to come out. Just, I don't want to be yelled at again like before when I hadn't written any thing for a while.


End file.
